Alchemist
Health 20 Mana 0 Essence 0 Classification: Light Spell Set: None Class Bonus ''“En-soak” ''Your basic attacks have a specific Plague attached, this Plague must be applied each day, and cannot be changed. Mastery Bonus ''“Viral Resistance” ''You get a +6 Resistance versus Diseases, Poisons and Plagues. Ascension Bonus ''“Alchemical Genis” ''You get a +10 to Alchemy when making potions. Wave of Despair As a 6 Block action targets around you are effect by a specific plague you own. They must make saves accordingly. Stroke of Genius As a 7 Block action, you can change the Plague on your weapon. The next attack you make with the chosen weapon the target loses 6 Endurance versus the Plague on your weapon. Plagues When target is effected by a Plague, they get a save. Then another save during the stated time in the spell. Dire Bane Save: Endurance 20 CSE Needed: 4 Herbs: Salve Vine, Deep Thresh Target loses 4 Accuracy and 10 Damage, the damage loss increases by 2 each day. Once the damage increases to 30 the target dies. The target gets a save every 3 days. Mind Spike Save: Resistance 20 CSE Needed: 4 Herbs: Dread Lash, Deep Thresh Target loses 6 Focus, the focus increases by 1 each day. Once the damage increases to 12 the target dies. The target gets a save each day. Skittering Death Save: Endurance 10 Herbs: Pinsir Needle, Dead Iris CSE Needed: 1 Target dies after 6 Days with this Plague, they get a save each day. Advanced Skittering Death Save: 30 Herbs: Pinsir Needle, Dead Iris CSE needed: 8 Target dies after 6 Days with this Plague, they get a save each day. Sunder Threat Save: 15 CSE Needed: 2 Herbs: Bomb Flower, Minute Leaf Target loses 10 Damage, which increases by 3 each day. Once the damage increases to 35, the target dies. Target gets a save each day. Blind Eye save:20 Resistance CSE:3 Herbs:Shadow bloom,Blood petals -10 accuracy and lose 2 per day once it increases to 30 target dies Poison Plague I Save:10(end)every round CSE:1 Herbs: rats tail,adder eye Target takes (1d8) damage each turn unless they make the save Poison Plague II Save:15(end)every round CSE:2 Herbs:Cats liver,Imps fang Target takes (1d10) damage ea turn unless they make a save Poison Plague III Save:20(end)every round CSE:3 Herbs:Devils tail,Gastly moss Target takes(2d6) damage each turn unless they make a save Poison Plague IV Save:25(end)every round CSE:4 Herbs:Red Ring Toadstool,Goblin Bile Target takes (1d6+1d8) damage ea turn unless they make the save Poison Plague V Save:30(end)every round CSE:5 Herbs:Witchs Stool,Blood Bark Target Takes (1d10+1d6) Damage ea turn unless they make the save Poison Plague 6 VI Save 35(end)every round CSE:6 Herbs:Demons Blood,Pain Spines Target Takes (1d12+1d8) Damage ea turn unless they make the save Poison Plague 7 VII Save 40(end)every round CSE:7 Herbs:Madmans Weed,Skull Spoors Target Takes (1d10+1d12) Damage ea turn unless they make the save Poison Plague 8 VIII Save 45(end)Every other round CSE:8 Herbs:Haters Needles,Purple Bean Target Takes (2d6+1d12) Damage ea turn unless they make the save Soul Drain Save 10(end)every round CSE:1 Herbs:Mage Barbs,Snake scales Deals 2 damage to mana per round Spirit Drain Save 10(end)every round CSE:1 herbs:Peacock Feathers,Jumping Beans Deals 2 damage to Essense per round Plague Of Sheading skin Save:15(End)Once per day CSE:2 Herbs:Blood Bark,Gastly moss Target loses 10 defenses and 1 per day if they lose 40 they die Cloudy Mind Save:15(End)Once per day CSE:2 Herb:Madmans weed, Weeple Husks -8 tactics and -1 Tactics per day if target loses 50 it dies Endurance Rot Save:20(end)Once per day CSE:3 Herbs:Red Mushroom,Kings Claw Target loses 5 Endurance and 3 per day if it drops to 0 target dies Beast Bane Save 20(End)Once per day CSE:3 Herbs:Weeple Husk, Grave weed Beast type monsters take 15 more damage from all sources until they make save check Hangmans Pride Save 25(End) Once a day CSE:4 Herbs:Demons Blood,Red Ring Toadstool Humanoids take 20 more damage from all sources until they make save check Magical Fever Save 30(Res) Every 3 rounds CSE:5 Herbs:Blood Bark,goblin Bile Magical Beasts take 25 more damage from all sources until they make save check muscle strain Save 35(End)Every 3 rounds CSE:5 Herbs: Toad Mucus,Ettins Toe -1 endurance per round unless target make the save if endurance reachs 0 it kills the target Elemental weakness Save 40(res)once per day CSE:6 Herbs:Flare Leaf,Blood petals target loses your total cse in alchemist x4 in an elemental resistance of choice(most choose the element when applying) +5 per day if a targets elemental resistance reachs 100 it dies Bulwark wither Save 40(end)Every 3 rounds CSE:6 Herbs:Bulwark mushroom,ettin's toe Target loses 20 endurance and 4 per day if they lost 45 or more they die Berserker Fever Save:45(res)every 2 rounds CSE:8 Herbs:demons blood,Madmans weed,Devils tail Target is Sent in to an unending rage and therefore cannot cast spells and will attack the nearest target whether it be friend or foe foe cannot die from this Blind Fever Save 10(end)per day CSE:6 Herbs:Black Lotus,Ghoul Eyes Targets is inflicted with the blind effect losing half of their accuracy rounded down Brain Rot Save:40(Res)every 3 rounds CSE:7 Herbs: Sirens Tears, Overmind's Oil Target loses 25 Focus and 3 per day if it reach's 70 target dies Undying Fatigue Save 40(End)Every 3 rounds CSE:7 Herbs:Lich bone's,Black Moss Taget loses 15 Defenses and 15 Resistances and lose 1 of each per day if it reachs 60 target dies Plague of forgetfulness Save 40(Res)Every 3 rounds CSE:7 Herbs:dread lash,demons blood Target loses 25 Tactics and 3 per day if it reach's 70 target dies Dragon Slayers Dream Save:45(End)Once per day CSE:8 Herbs:Dragons Heart,Lichs bone,Demons blood,Sirens Tears Dragons class monsters take 50 extra damage from all sources Category:Classes